The invention relates to an X-ray diagnostic installation, comprising an image intensifier television chain which exhibits an X-ray image intensifier, an optical coupling device, a television pickup device with an optoelectronic solid state image converter, and a monitor.
In German Pat. No. 30 26 359 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,269 issued Dec. 21, 1982 l from an application filed June 12, 1981), an X-ray diagnostic installation of this type is described wherein the output image of the X-ray image intensifier is reproduced via an optical coupling device on a charge-coupled (CCD)-image converter. The CCD-image converter converts the incident optical image into video signals which are represented on a monitor. Since the CCD-image converters exhibit only a restricted number of sensor elements, the electron image in the X-ray image intensifier is deflected, so that the sensor elements successively scan image points which are displaced from one another. The effective number of image points is thereby increased. Through the utilization of deflection devices secured to the X-ray image intensifier the circuit-technical outlay is considerably increased. Also, the resolution cannot be randomly increased hereby. Furthermore, high demands are made of the deflection device and the X-ray image intensifier regarding freedom from distortion.